Sugar and spice
by Hyper Vongola Decimo
Summary: a few short stories put together in one place, they're not related to each other, so you can read each one independently; pairings that will be appearing: harumako, makoharu, rinharu, harurin, makorin, rinkoto (on hiatus)
1. The special thing - HaruMako

**A/N:** So this will be a place where I put all my short fics (under 1000 words) about our favourite swimming guys ^u^ None of the fics here are related to each other, so you may read in whatever order you want, or even only the pairings you want, it won't matter. Hope you'll enjoy them!

* * *

Even though he never said much, he always knew what to say when the need to do so presented itself. It wasn't anything psychological that kept him from this basic human interaction. Nor was it some uplifting wish to be an observer and analyzer of the mortal plane. It simply was… bothersome. Why waste your energy on talking, when you can use it much more efficiently, for example, swimming?

Besides, there was no real need for him to speak, since all he wanted to say, he could relay with one meaningful look. Most of the people surrounding him learned to recognize those for what they were rather slowly, which always left him silently exasperated. But given time, everyone could decipher the meaning behind his blue eyes, letting him enjoy the additional energy.

And then there was Makoto.

'Makoto,' he said quietly, but the other heard him clear as day. He always did. It almost seemed as if he was especially sensitive to his voice.

'Here,' a towel was handed to him and Haruka accepted it with a muttered 'um'.

It was always like this, he didn't have to say anything. Just like that Makoto always knew what he wanted, even before he opened his mouth to actually utter a word. Almost as if he was able to see into his mind and heart.

It scared him at times. If it was anyone else, Haruka would probably run for his life, screeching incoherent things about stalkers. But it was Makoto, his Makoto, so that was okay. If he would have the power to give such an insight into himself to anyone, there would be no other choice. There was no one else, only Makoto.

He could accept that Makoto knew so much about him that he would even predict his needs. It saved him a lot of trouble, after all. And since Makoto seemed to enjoy it, there was no reason to make a fuss about it.

Being with Makoto was comfortable. And Haruka liked it. Sometimes he wished other people, like Nagisa or Gou, would be more Makoto-like, but then he quickly discarded the idea. Because there was only one Makoto. What they had was special and he didn't want to share it with anyone else.

Walking past Makoto, he placed a fleeting kiss to his shoulder. He wouldn't reach higher, so that had to suffice. He didn't even have to look, to know he was now being observed by a flushed Makoto.

'What was that about, Haru?' he debated if he should answer, it wasn't like Makoto didn't have any suspicions.

'Nothing,' he mumbled from under the towel.

Both of them knew this wasn't true. Drying off his hair, Haruka kept one eye on Makoto. Yet seeing one of those touchingly delicate smiles soften Makoto's face he stopped. He knew that Makoto knew. He always did. That was their thing. Their special thing.

And Haruka was forever grateful for that.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome~


	2. My smiles for you - HaruMako

Haruka hated Makoto's smiles. Not all of them, of course. Seeing those sweet, charming ones that warmed the heart with the purest of feelings made him happy for hours after. But sometimes Makoto would smile in that strange, peculiar way, which always made Haruka blind with bottled anger.

If he thought about it really hard, it was like that since forever. Those smiles never failed to leave him angry, sad and powerless, useless. Because Makoto always smiled, and he couldn't do anything about it, even if he tried.

Makoto was so used to pushing down his feelings, to pretending that everything was okay, to putting others before himself, that it made Haruka almost snap each and every time. He wanted to free Makoto of this burden so much, but he couldn't do anything, unless the other actually wanted it to happen. And he didn't.

Haruka knew Makoto since they were small children. He was one of his first friends, and one that actually stayed his friend throughout all these years. The reason was probably Makoto's caring nature. Yet whatever it was, it didn't matter much to him. What was important was that Makoto was there with him, nothing else mattered.

If he thought deep enough, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to live normally if Makoto ever disappeared. He was his constant, his rock, it didn't matter who came his way, who left him. As long as Makoto was beside him, it was enough.

That was also one of the reasons he got so angry seeing those fake smiles. Why did Makoto even do that? He didn't have to pretend. Not with him, at least. Haruka could see right through him either way. It was always like that. He wouldn't say anything, he would just observe and guard Makoto silently.

But sometimes those smiles made him lose control and snap. Just like now.

'Why do you always smile like that?' he asked, facing away from the other. He couldn't even stand to look at him.

'Like what?' Makoto sounded surprised and confused. 'Is there something wrong with the way I smile, Haru?'

He risked a glance at his friend. That hideous excuse of a smile was gone, replaced with a slight frown that marred Makoto's forehead. That expression was so much better, it almost made Haruka sigh with relief. Almost.

'You always force yourself to act cheerful around others,' he stated with an undertone of resentment in his voice. 'Why are you putting on a smile, when you don't feel like smiling at all?'

He definitely surprised him. The green eyes were wide in shock. He probably didn't think anyone noticed. That could even be true, but Haruka wasn't anyone. He watched Makoto far too long and far too closely. There was nothing the other could hide from him, nothing. That's why he saw Makoto's smiling mask cracking around the corners now and then.

'I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings,' Makoto's quiet voice was hesitant and strained. 'It's not such a big price to pay.'

It was so rare to hear him like that, that Haruka wanted to come closer and just put his arms around his frail soul and protect it from experiencing such pain ever again. But he didn't move. If he did, Makoto wouldn't understand.

'You're hurting me, Makoto,' he looked at him, careful not to let his emotions get the best of him. 'Because you push your feelings away, you hurt yourself. And I can't stand to watch that.'

Haruka waited. He didn't want to interrupt Makoto's thoughts, which he clearly saw swirling in his eyes. It was his decision, after all. The only thing he could do, he already did, now everything was in Makoto's hands.

He looked away. Watching the sun set down behind the horizon always calmed him down, but today, the deep crimson the ocean was painted with brought up his worst premonitions to light. It was probably a sign, a sign that whatever it was Makoto was fighting with, he will end up losing.

A deep sigh coming from Makoto made Haruka automatically turn his way. 'I understand what you are trying to say, Haru,' he almost immediately knew that some horrible but was coming, something he won't like for sure, 'but that's the way I am. I don't think I can change that.'

Haruka turned away, knowing full well that his eyes were far too expressive at the moment. He wanted to punch something, someone, preferably Makoto. How much would he have to suffer until he finally got it?

He didn't notice the other coming closer. Only when two strong arms embraced him from behind did he look up to gaze into those green eyes he could read so well.

'I can't change,' Makoto started, his expression serious, yet gentle. 'but I can promise you, I'll try not to do that around you.'

'I don't want you to force yourself again, only this time for me,' he answered, clenching his fist. This wasn't what he aimed for. He just wanted Makoto to be free, not bound with yet another restriction.

'I won't,' Makoto's warm cheek touched his in a gentle caress. 'After all, my smiles for you are always sincere and full of love.'

And he smiled, one of those blindingly beautiful smiles Haruka so loved. Well, maybe that deal wasn't so bad for now, he thought, looking away in slight embarrassment. For now…


	3. Hot - RinHaru

**A/N:** written to the prompt from tumblr 'Imagine you and your favorite character trying to sleep on a hot summer night, but you keep complaining about the heat and don't let them sleep. Suddenly they move on top of you, press you on the bed and say "if you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot".' So here you go, enjoy!

* * *

It was hot, so unbelievably hot that Rin was drenched in sweat, even though he didn't move a muscle for half an hour. The additional body heat of Haruka sleeping beside him didn't help at all. Turning on his side, Rin sighed. Why did summer have to be so hot? It wasn't that he wanted rain or bad weather, it could only be a little bit colder. No, scratch that, _a lot_ colder.

Raising his hand, he started fanning himself with it. The faint breeze it provided made him breath deeper in relief. It ended too soon to his liking, when his wrist and arm declined further cooperation. Turning onto his back, he sighed yet again.

He couldn't sleep, it was way too hot for that. And it made his mind restless.

'Hey, Haru,' he began in a quiet voice. 'Are you asleep?'

There was no answer. Was he really asleep? In such heat? Rin highly doubted that.

'It's so damn hot,' he wined, propping his head on his arms, and staring at the ceiling. 'Aren't you hot, Haru?'

Again no answer. Rin sighed. Sweat was making his skin glisten in the moon light. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of boxers, but it was enough to make each move an agony. His hair was glued to his face and no matter how many times he tried to pull it back, it somehow always ended up the same. It was too hot to even care at this point.

'Why don't you have the aircon installed here?' he proposed. 'That would be so much better. Just imagine-'

'Rin,' Haruka's quiet voice sounded like a sharp snap of a whip in the silence of the night.

'What?' he turned his head, glad he finally got some attention.

'Shut up, I'm trying to sleep.'

Rin looked at the slim back that faced him. Haruka's body was stretched on the bed, none of his limbs touching the other. His breathing was calm, but Rin could see the layer of perspiration on his skin.

Why should he be the only one to suffer? The corner of his mouth was raised in a weak smirk.

'But it's so hot,' he whined again. 'I can't sleep even if I want to.'

There was only the rustling of the sheets to warn him, before he was pinned down by Haruka's body on his own. His hands were held tightly above his head, his waist straddled with Haruka's weight.

Rin gasped in surprise. If he complained about the heat until now, this was even worse. He didn't even have the will to struggle. Haruka leaned in, his breath ghosting over Rin's face.

'If you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot,' blue eyes gleamed threateningly at him.

Rin's eyes widened briefly, but a second later a full blown smirk appeared on his lips. If Haru had so much spare energy…

'Since we both can't sleep either way…' he freed one of his hands and reaching over pulled Haruka into a deep kiss. 'Why not?'

* * *

any reviews at all? anyone?


	4. Mackerel - MakoHaru

Makoto sighed in relief, when the cold air of the shop breezed over his skin. It was such a nice contrast with the scorching heat outside. Days were much too warm at this time of the year, making dehydration and strokes a serious threat.

Looking to the side, he smiled lightly at Haru, who was visibly bothered by the heat all the way to the shop, but now all he seemed to finally breathe with less difficulty.

'So, what do you want to eat, Haru?' Makoto asked.

It was Friday, right after practice, and Makoto was going to spend the night at Haru's. They always did this, every weekend, since they were small children. They would make dinner, play some games, and then head to bed, with things other than sleep in mind. And because of the dinner part of their day, they had to make a stop at a grocery shop.

'Mackerel,' came Haru's instant answer, making Makoto chuckle in amusement. He knew Haruka would say that.

'You can't eat mackerel all the time,' he reprimanded gently. 'It's not good for your health.'

'But I like it,' Haru insisted, a tiny pout appearing on his lips. If it was anyone else, it could slip past unnoticed, but Makoto spent too much time studying his expressions throughout the years to miss it.

'I know you do,' he sighed. 'But you need proper nutrition, so pick something else, please?'

'Mackerel,' Haru insisted stubbornly, making him sigh yet again.

'Come on, Haru,' he looked pleadingly at his boyfriend. 'How about I cook something for you?'

Haruka's eyes sparkled when he met his gaze. It was rare for Makoto to offer something like that, it was always Haru who did the cooking, while Makoto put on the table and washed the dishes later. And never would Makoto complain, since everything always tasted heavenly.

That's why it was so unusual for him to propose they swap roles, even though he was quite confident in his culinary skills. If only Haruka would…

'Then make mackerel,' Haru was looking at him with excited anticipation hidden deep in his eyes.

Makoto sighed, closing his own. Who knew Haru could be so stubborn at times? He didn't want to do this, but there really was no other choice. Green eyes opened, narrowing dangerously at Haruka. All traces of a smile were gone from Makoto's face, replaced with lips pursed into a deep frown.

He took a step towards Haru, catching his arm and towering over him. The surprise and uncertainty was clear in Haruka's blue eyes, and when Makoto leaned in, his expression hard and threatening, there was a flash of fear in them too.

'Pick something else,' he demanded in a deep voice, that held a warning at the edge.

His fingers on Haruka's arm tightened, making sure he won't be able to escape. He could see a shiver that passed through Haru's body, but he didn't move away. He didn't want to scare his boyfriend that much, he was just worried about his eating habits, that's all. Maybe he went too far…?

But his concerns proved unfounded, when Haru took a step closer, one of his hands tugging at Makoto's tie, and bringing his head even lower, their lips nearly touching.

'M-' Haru began, which made Makoto's green eyes narrow even more dangerously. He was really going to lose it if it was mackerel again. '-akoto.'

'Huh?' he blinked in surprise, all his serious demeanour disappearing in milliseconds.

'I want to eat Makoto,' Haru repeated, looking him deep into the eyes, his breath ghosting over Makoto's lips.

'Wha-' blushing fiercely, Makoto tried to move away, but Haruka pulled him back by the tie he was still holding.

Their lips met, Haruka taking control over the kiss, while Makoto was too stunned to even react. When they parted, his cheeks were stained bright red, going as far as his ears and he could not help but raise a hand to cover his face in embarrassment.

'Fine, you win,' he admitted defeat. 'Let's have mackerel.'

The self satisfied look on Haru's face made him sigh and shake his head in silent amusement. Haruka's smaller hand found his, fingers intertwining with his, bringing a sweet smile onto his lips. The blush from before started fading slowly, when Haru leaned closer to his side.

'And Makoto will be the dessert.'

'Haru!' he blushed even harder, his voice higher than usual from embarrassment, but the tiny smirk on Haruka's face summoned a smile back onto his face as well.

Really, Haru loved mackerel way too much. But maybe there was something he loved even more. Or rather someone…

* * *

This is the last one for a while, but I'm leaving this collection open as a work in progress, so that I can freely come back and forth. I'm switching fandoms yet again, but I will be back here, rest assured. Until then~

And of course, please drop me a word of what you think about those fics ;)


End file.
